lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2 - Part 4 - Qualities And Drawbacks - Section I
Immortal Demons 0-POINT QUALITY Not as in "cannot be killed" but more as in "not getting any older here." Some supernatural beings don't age normally, staying the same apparent age for centuries or millennia. This doesn't cost points by itself (let's face it, much as we'd like to think differently, few Series are going to span centuries), but Immortal characters can gain the Age Quality if their characters have been around for a few centuries. Increased Life Points Demons 1-POINT PER LEVEL QUALITY Some supernaturals are much harder to kill than your average innocent bystander . . . or bull elephant. They could have redundant organs or their guts are just harder to rip out. These critters have more Life Points than the normal formula would allow for someone with their Strength and Constitution. Each level of this power adds an extra ten Life Points. Additionally, supernatural species can gain Hard to Kill levels; they work as the Quality of the same name, providing both extra Life Points and bonuses in Survival Tests. Increased Life Points NPC This creature has a certain something that makes it harder to put down. The exact nature of that something and the amount of extra stuffing it gives the nasty are strictly between it and its maker. Seriously, there's no formula here. Just give them more Life Points. Stop when you think it's getting excessive. Then give them a few more just to make sure. It's not strictly fair but since when has the Buffyverse (or life for that matter) been fair? Initiative Commando 4-POINT QUALITY The Initiative is (was?) a secretive government organization dedicated to fighting and studying (of late, mostly fighting) HSTs, or Hostile Sub-Terrestrials—bureaucrat-speak for monsters. The front-line soldiers of the Initiative are recruited from the military, given special training and all kinds of cool toys, and sent out into the night to fight the good fight. Without additional charge or value, Initiative Commandos gain +1 to any two physical Attributes, to a maximum level of six (the bonuses cannot be stacked on a single Attribute); Fast Reaction Time or Situational Awareness (pick one); three levels of Hard to Kill (an additional two levels can be acquired by spending points during character creation); and a 3-point Obligation (or, if they quit, a 3-point Adversary or 3-point Secret). Invisible Permanent Invisibility 10-POINT QUALITY Invisibility comes with a lot of advantages. She can’t be recorded on any camera, and she doesn’t set off electronic motion detectors (unless they are calibrated for minute air currents). Even better, your character’s clothes and accessories also become invisible. Still, she can still be detected by sound, smell, and touch. Anyone can hear her when she speaks, dogs can be used to track her, and anything your character picks up and moves can still be clearly seen. Also, if your character is in water or thick smoke, her outline can be clearly seen, allowing opponents to attack her. The details of invisibility are revealed in Chapter Five: Beyond Magic. Switch On And Off Invisibility 20-POINT QUALITY Some entities cannot be seen through normal means, which allows for all kinds of neat ninja tricks. Invisible characters can still be heard though and some sensors may detect them. Believe us, fighting them is still no picnic. This Quality costs a base twenty points, and the invisibility may turned off and on at will. Switch On And Off Invisibility - But It Shuts Off If You Draw Attention To Yourself 10-POINT QUALITY Same as Switch On And Off Invisibility but the invisibility drops for at least a Turn when your character attracts attention to himself (by, say, smashing something over a victim's head). Invulnerability NPC Some folks just don't DO damage. For one reason or another, the things that hurt don't have the same effect on them. For the most part, we are not talking about the kind of invulnerability possessed by strange caped visitors from other planets when they bask in the light of a yellow sun. Invulnerability in the Buffyverse is usually temporary, like when the Mayor was getting nearer to his Ascension, or only partial, like a vampire's lack of real concern over bullets. Then there are those who can only be killed by silver or when they are in a disembodied worm-swarm form. Now, this isn't to say that you can't soundly thrash a creature with this Quality and put it out of a fight for a time; it's just that you can't kill it in all the usual ways. Invulnerability has a couple different levels. Because this Quality can vary so widely though, you should modify these as you see fit given the specifics of whatever warped notion of Invulnerability you create (of course we mean warped in the good way). Minor This is more of a resistance than true invulnerability. An example would be partial damage from certain types of harm (vamp's fifth damage from bullets). Partial The character can ignore one type of damage or effect. Examples include being unaffected by illusions (Sobekite Spawn), or taking no Slash/stab damage. Near Complete This creature is only affected by certain types of damage. Examples include removal of heart and brain (Brotherhood of Seven), destruction in disembodied form (Norman Pfister), or only being hurt by silver (Fyarl). Complete The big kahuna; nothing can kill this clown. Fortunately, this kind of thing doesn't last long or come around too often. The only example to date has been the Mayor's total invulnerability during Ascension. Iron Mind 3-POINT QUALITY Your character is immune to all forms of Telepathy and some Supernatural Senses (Director's call on that), as well as all spells or powers that seek to read or control his thoughts or emotions. He can still be struck by magic or slammed by Telekinesis, but no one can get into his head. It's not all good though. Those with this Quality tend to be somewhat closed off and distant, and often also possess the Outcast/Misfit Drawback. Category:Rules